onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
White Rabbit
}} '''Percy Rabbit', more commonly known as the White Rabbit, is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. A magical, fascinating creature, the White Rabbit has the ability to open portals between realms, and to travel wherever he wants. He is pure at heart, but circumstances find him playing a major part in the nefarious plans of two powerful villains, Jafar and the Red Queen, who resort to the Rabbit to bring Alice to Wonderland... and to explore her heart and her weaknesses, so that they may get what they want from her. Thus, the poor Rabbit is forced to act against his will and bring harm upon the life of the girl who once followed him down his rabbit hole. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} The White Rabbit takes Cora, the Queen of Hearts, through a portal to the Enchanted Forest so she may reunite with her daughter, Regina. After Jefferson decides to take a trip to Wonderland to obtain the Clock of Evermore, the White Rabbit helps his wife, Priscilla follow him there in order to help him face the March Hare. The White Rabbit leads a very young Alice to the magical land of Wonderland, leading everyone to believe she's gone insane when she returns home, namely her father. She then vows to herself that she will prove that Wonderland is real. Many years later, Alice stays true to her word and returns to Wonderland in order to gain proof that the strange land exists. She manages to track down the White Rabbit and she captures him, keeping him locked in a leather bag that she carries on her back. She steals a piece of the magical mushroom that the Caterpillar sits on, and then she heads deeper into Wonderland, carrying the White Rabbit with her. They find themselves on the run from the Queen of Hearts' royal guards in her maze, so she and the rabbit eat a piece of the mushroom which shrinks them, allowing them to hide under the hedges. They come across a bottle and Alice climbs inside, shocked to discover a genie named Cyrus inside. The two get talking and he asks why Alice came to Wonderland, she explains that she wanted proof. She shows him the White Rabbit, who is not happy about being held captive. She states nobody can deny a talking rabbit in a suit is real, amusing Cyrus, who tells her that much is certain. ("Down the Rabbit Hole"/"To Catch a Thief") }} After emerging from the bottle, Alice, the White Rabbit and Cyrus turn back to human size and then the genie tells Alice to open her hand after casting a small spell on it. Confused, she opens it to discover three ruby diamonds, which Cyrus explains are her wishes. Alice then releases the White Rabbit from the bag she had him kept in, asking if there’s any hard feelings. He assures her its fine, stating he shouldn’t have ever led her to Wonderland as it’s been nothing but trouble for her. However, she tells him that he didn’t lead her, as she followed. He then tells Alice that she always was a curious girl. He then leaves Alice and Cyrus as he walks away, exiting the maze. Later on, after Alice and Cyrus have fallen in love, they decide on burying the bottle in a hole in the ground near a lion topiary in the middle of a field near a windmill. The White Rabbit is innocently behind the lion topiary as he overhears them assuring each other of their love. They then proceed to bury the bottle in the ground and the Rabbit comments on them, calling them crazy kids. He then notices the time and runs into the field’s long grasses, calling out to his “honey”, apologizing for being late. }} Cyrus carries a wounded Alice to the Rabbit's house. Inside, water is poured into a tiny, wooden teacup containing herbs, and the White Rabbit's wife, a black rabbit dressed in various scarfs of flowing fabrics, heaves the kettle she used to pour the water onto a surface, telling Cyrus and her husband to move away as she tends to the wounded Alice. She again asks Cyrus to move when he crouches in front of her willow root, and as the genie steps backwards, he asks if his true love is going to be alright. Mrs. Rabbit, who grabs a motor and pestle and begins grinding, says that she will help the girl, but Cyrus' fretting won't, and he asks if she expects him to do nothing. The White Rabbit then shushes the genie, telling him he'll wake the children, and Cyrus looks over to see two little rabbits, asleep in their beds. "Sorry. Forgive me, I burst into your home," he acknowledges, but Mrs. Rabbit tells him that it was a good thing he did, or else Alice wouldn't have survived the night; "But the best way to help her now is to let me do my work." Cyrus proceeds to watch helplessly as Mrs. Rabbit gently strokes Alice's hair, working as best she can to heal the girl. 'After the Curse' Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }} The White Rabbit arrives in Storybrooke via portal to collect Will, so together they can rescue Alice, who needs her help. He claims to have seen Cyrus alive, so Will agrees to help. They travel to Alice's realm, where they rescue Alice from an Asylum before they can perform a dangerous procedure on her. They fight the guards to break Alice out and before the escape into the streets of London, the White Rabbit shows himself to Dr. Lydgate, the man who classed Alice as insane. The rabbit creates a portal and then they all use it to enter Wonderland. The rabbit lands just beside a mallowmarsh, but unfortunately, Will and Alice land in it when they arrive. Before noticing any danger, the rabbit confesses to not actually seeing Cyrus, but instead claims the dormouse saw him at the Mad Hatter's house. They soon notice that they're sinking in the mallowmarsh, so the rabbit run's to get help. However, he runs into the Red Queen, someone who visibly terrifies him. She takes him back to her palace and it is revealed that the rabbit brought the duo to Wonderland under instruction of the Red Queen. She then instructs him to report to her everything that Alice says, does and thinks, under a death threat. The rabbit later meets up with Alice and Will at the Mad Hatter's house, where the former is disappointed to not have found Cyrus. However, she soon discovers his necklace which is glowing red, causing her to believe he is alive. The trio then continue their journey to save Cyrus, but the rabbit remains the queen's slave. }} As Alice and Will discuss their plans to collect the bottle in order to save Cyrus, the White Rabbit pretends to be asleep in order to hear their conversation and get left behind, as he is seen to slow them down. He visits the Red Queen’s castle soon after and explains that the duo left to get the bottle. She asks if he knows where it is, but when he hesitates to tell, she threatens him once more. This convinces the White Rabbit to confess to knowing the bottle’s location, pleasing the queen. The White Rabbit then goes on his own mini quest to get the bottle from a hole that Cyrus and Alice hid it in a long time ago. After returning with the bottle, the Red Queen taunts Jafar about having it in her possession. When she returns from this meeting, the White Rabbit asks if everything went well and she confirms that they did. He then dares to tell the queen that he has fulfilled his obligations, stating he went above and beyond the call of duty. She seems grateful and agrees that he did, but when he reminds her that she promised to set him free, she tells him that promises are made to be broken, as are the bones of “bunnies” who forget what they have at stake. She tells him that when she gets what she wants, he will get what he wants, questioning why that is such a difficult concept to grasp. Curious, the queen wonders how the Rabbit knew of the bottle’s location, so he explains that he saw Alice and Cyrus bury it. }} A while later, Will and Alice arrive at the Dandy Lion and they both slowly make their way towards the hole in the ground where Cyrus' bottle was previously hidden. She asks if he's ready so Will tells her to hurry as the sun will be setting soon and he has a debt to settle. Alice nods and then the duo both grab an edge of the knot each, holding it over the hole. They watch for a moment, but nothing happens. Alice points this out, but Will tells her to wait and then alerts her when it begins to work. They both look through the knot to see the White Rabbit exiting the hole with the bottle. Alice is shocked to see him. They then follow as he walks with the bottle and hands it over to the Red Queen, who congratulates the animal. A distraught Alice drops the knot and says she doesn't understand, telling Will that she and the Rabbit were friends. She wonders how he could betray her like that, so Will, who looks back at the vision of the Red Queen, tells her she'll be surprised at what some people are willing to do. }} The White Rabbit is kidnapped by Tweedledee and brought to Jafar for questioning. A confused Rabbit asks the sorcerer what he wants, so Jafar explains that he's intrigued by him as he wonders why someone who's known Alice for so long would betray her. He notes that the rabbit has a problem with the Red Queen and offers to help with it in return for some information. He demands to know everyone who Alice has ever loved and when he asks if they have a deal, the White Rabbit cowers. The rabbit stalls by giving information such as Alice enjoying tea parties, but Jafar grows tired and demands information. He points out that Alice has a weakness, the fact she cares about people, and then he asks who else in Wonderland matters to her. The rabbit attempts to stall again, but Jafar grows impatient and cuts off his foot with his staff. The rabbit groans in pain as Jafar holds it. When Jafar asks again, the rabbit reveals that there is someone she cares about, but adds that they're not in Wonderland. Jafar smiles at this news. The rabbit is given his foot back and then Jafar asks to be taken to the place the person is at. However, the rabbit runs away from the sorcerer. As he escapes, he runs into Cyrus, who is also escaping. In order to let the genie escape, the rabbit returns to Jafar and then reluctantly opens up a portal. }} Jafar and the White Rabbit travel through the portal and arrive in Alice's Victorian England realm. Their portal causes an explosion in the ground and when they emerge, they're met by a painter. The confused painter wonders what's going on and who the rabbit is, but Jafar simply asks where the Bethlem Asylum is. When the painter reveals its location, Jafar presumably kills him and steals his suit. Dressed in his new suit, Jafar heads over to the Asylum, carrying the White Rabbit in a large leather bag. Once there, Jafar pretends to be a doctor and questions Lydgate about an old patient... Alice. Clearly scarred by the mention of this name, Lydgate acts as if he doesn't know her. However, Jafar points out that he couldn't forget the girl who escaped the Asylum with the help of a talking rabbit. He then shows Lydgate the rabbit in a bag, horrifying him even further. He begs Jafar to close it, which he does. The sorcerer then asks to know everything about Alice there is to know. Once learning the necessary information, Jafar heads over to Alice's house with the rabbit in the bag and he finds Edwin, Alice's father. He claims to know where Alice is and offers to take him to her. }} Jafar continues to deceive Edwin into believing he's a doctor from the asylum Alice was sent to. When Edwin asks where Alice went, Jafar explains that its better if he shows him. He then opens his large leather bag and the White Rabbit emerges. He greets Edwin, but the father is left in shock. The White Rabbit comments that everyone is always shocked at first and then confirms who he is. The rabbit comments that Alice and her father don't have a strong resemblance before opening a portal inside the house. He, Jafar and a confused Edwin then travel to Wonderland. When they arrive in Wonderland, the White Rabbit and Jafar land perfectly, but Edwin falls out of the portal and falls to the floor. The rabbit tells Edwin that the first landing is always rough. Jafar then shoos the rabbit, but he asks if he should just stay. Jafar angrily repeats what he said and tells the rabbit to leave. A worried rabbit agrees and before walking away, he tells Jafar that he knows where to find him...unfortunately. The White Rabbit then leaves Jafar and Edwin alone, allowing the sorcerer to perform his next plan of action in order to defeat Alice. }} The White Rabbit returns to his home, hiding from Alice out of fear she'll go after him for betraying her to the Red Queen, which she soon does, kicking in the door of his house. Rabbit confesses that he only did it because Anastasia had his family held captive, something Alice and Will are able to sympathize with and subsequently forgive. The two decide to help him find his family, and Will is able to think of the perfect place to start. He leads them to the abandoned wagon he and Ana once lived in, and there, they find Mrs. Rabbit and their son and daughter. The rabbit family embrace in a joyous reunion before the White Rabbit sends them off to his mother-in-law's house while he goes with Alice and Will to the Outlands. The three soon arrive at the invisible hideout Alice and Cyrus once stayed in, and they are soon joined by the genie, and surprised to see the Red Queen tagged along as well. Ana urges them all to leave Wonderland, for they are all doomed by Jafar if they stay. Alice refuses to leave without an explanation for Ana's actions thus far, including her reasons for taking away Cyrus and desiring the bottle. The Red Queen reveals it was all to get Will back and go back in time and stop them from ever splitting up, however, Will wants nothing to do with her any longer. Even to this, Alice doesn't believe the Red Queen, but Cyrus does, so she asks the White Rabbit to dig a hole to someplace safe for them. It's too late, however, as the storm cloud closes in. When trying to use the bottle as a shield against a lightning bold, it instead bounces off and fatally wounds Will. He then proceeds to use his wish given to him by Alice, and that is to "end all of Alice's suffering", thus saving Alice, whose first wish has gone into effect, frees Cyrus of being a genie, but transforms Will into one himself, sending him inside his bottle down a stream. }} Following Will's transformation into a genie and the Red Queen abandoning her castle, the world of Wonderland is taken over by Jafar. Anastasia, accompanied by Will, visit the White Rabbit, requesting help in taking back Wonderland. The Rabbit appears terrified by the sight of Anastasia, so the Red Queen formally apologizes to him for taking his family and putting him through so much that she is going to never be able to give back. The White Rabbit is able to see this gesture is genuine, so he forgives her. Ana then asks for his help in convincing the commoners that she genuinely wants to take back the kingdom for their sake, and actually rule as a good queen. The White Rabbit then drops the bombshell when informing her that Jafar has released the Jabberwocky, which will makes things much more difficult. This shocks the queen, but she refuses to back down. }} The White Rabbit, who has had no luck in gathering up an army for the Red Queen to take down Jafar, is visited by Alice and Cyrus. They request he take them through a portal to a town called Storybrooke in the Land Without Magic so they can retrieve Will's heart before Jafar does. Once arriving, Alice and Cyrus are immediately puzzled by the modern technology, and even make a close encounter with a moving car, driven by none other than Red Riding Hood. The White Rabbit fills them in on all the up-to-date technology, and they head to Will's former apartment. When looking around for where the heart could possibly be, Alice finds a poster of Anastasia pinned to the wall with darts stuck in it. Alice then removes the poster and finds her friend's beating heart hidden in the wall. She retrieves it, and the White Rabbit opens up a portal back to Wonderland. They don't get far, however, as Jafar catches them. Cyrus insists Rabbit flee back to his family, while he and Alice go up against the powerful sorcerer. Rabbit does so, and Jafar takes the Knave's heart. }} When Jafar finally succeeds in breaking the laws of magic, Alice and Amara rush to the White Rabbit's home with a deceased Cyrus. There, Amara uses magic to revive her son, and the White Rabbit unhappily complains about the blood stains on the carpet while Mrs. Rabbit tries to calm him down. Later, the White Rabbit overhears Alice and Amara talking about defeating Jafar and nervously inquiries if he should be involved as well. Seeing as they need every spare person, he helps Alice gather up an army of commoners to storm the castle and fight Jafar. Meanwhile, Amara heads for the Well of Wonders; hoping to return the water inside her own body to the guardian, Nyx, so she will reverse a genie curse on Cyrus and her two other sons. While the White rabbit is scouting ahead, their division is ambushed by Jafar's soldiers. He hides out of sight, watching as Alice is captured, and then sneaks into the castle. An imprisoned Will notices him and distracts Anastasia, who has been put under a spell to fall in love with Jafar, as the White Rabbit tries to unbind Alice. However, the former Red Queen catches sight of him. Will wins Anastasia over with a kiss of true love and breaks the magical hold Jafar has on her. After Alice is freed, the White Rabbit opens a portal to take her to the Well of Wonders where Cyrus' mother has been killed by Jafar. The sorcerer meets his doom, after stealing the water Amara was returning, by being enslaved as a genie, thus restoring the laws of magic. With Wonderland at peace, the White Rabbit takes Alice and Cyrus back to Victorian England. On the day of the couple's wedding, he helps Anastasia, Will, Tweedledum and Cyrus' brothers journey there to attend the ceremony, and he happily marries the couple. Years later, as Alice reads the book she has written about her adventures in Wonderland to her daughter, the Rabbit watches from afar. 'After the Third Curse' Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }} "'And the White Queen and the White King loved each other very much, and together, with their rabbit friends, they filled the land with wonder once again'," an older Alice reads to a little girl who sits atop her lap, both of them staring down at a book written by Alice, turned to a page containing a drawing of Will and Anastasia who rule benevolently as the White King and Queen. Alice's daughter smiles at the ending to the story, and she asks her mother what she's going to call it. Closing the book, Alice admits that she doesn't know, having hoped that her daughter would help her choose, and then the little girl suggests, "I think you should call it... Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Alice tells her that that's a splendid idea, and her young daughter goes on to ask if the story is true. "Every last word," Alice assures her, which confuses the little girl, because she knows that the things that happened are impossible. However, Alice instills within her daughter some iconic words of wisdom: "Anything's possible in Wonderland." Cyrus then approaches with a teapot and cake in tow, and the little girl is excited to see her father, running towards him and taking the teapot in order to pour the tea herself. The happy family begin to have their outdoor dinner party together, and, as they do, the White Rabbit watches them from afar. Magical Abilities World-Crossing: He was able to open Rabbit Holes that allow him to jump between magical realms. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the character. Promo OW108 02.png Promo Group OW 01.png Promo Group OW 02.png Category:Main Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Animals Category:Magicians Category:Creatures